Better Together
by crystalcloud
Summary: Songfic HGDM Draco racks his brain for a way to tell Hermione how much she means to him on their 6month anniversary.


I really love Jack Johnson's music so this is my third song-fic from his album 'In Between Dreams' hope you all like it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Better Together – Jack Johnson**

Hermione and Draco had been together for six months and he wanted to send her an owl to let her know that he remembered their anniversary.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_And no song I could sing but I can try for your heart_

_And our dreams and they are made out of real things_

It had to be something special, a poem perhaps or a gift to show that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. How can such thoughts be given in an owl?

_Love is the answer to most of the things in my heart_

_Why are we hear? And where do we go? And how come its so hard?_

And it was an anniversary, so it needed to be romantic in the girly way he knew she adored.

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

He scribbled down a few lines of his letter but soon stopped, finding it hard to gather the words.

_It's always better when we're together_

_We'll look at the stars when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

Screwing up the parchment and looking out of his dorm window desperately for inspiration, he decided to see her in person. Perhaps he could tell her, or let her know some how.

_And all of these moments might just find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings_

Draco exited the Slytherin common room and made his way out of the dark corridors to the great hall. All the while trying to find the right words to express his feelings towards her.

_But if all these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between_

_With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we go to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

As he approached the noisy breakfast hall, Hermione came out reading a piece of parchment.

He looked around and when he was sure no one was around his arm snaked out and grasped her wrist. She spun around in surprise and smiled when she saw him.

_It's always better when we're together_

_We're somewhere in between together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

Hermione couldn't have stopped the warmth that spread through her at Draco's words, even if she had wanted to. She relished at the implications of his words.

Together they found the room of requirement and stumbled in laughing.

_I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep_

_And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time_

"Happy Anniversary Hermione." Draco whispered some time later, finding that things couldn't have gone better. No matter what happened, he would come back to her, he would be with her always.

_And there is no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

"I know that you care Draco." Hermione reassured smiling gently.

"I don't think you can ever comprehend the size of my emotions." He replied pressing a kiss to her lips.

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together_

"I promise I'll always be here with you." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Can I hold a Slytherin to his word?" She asked seriously.

Draco sat up and held her hand to his lips.

"I will keep this one; For you." He kissed her hand.

Hermione smiled, she knew he would be true to his word. "I trust you."

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's a little bit bitter, my intentions was to show that (in relation to the 6th book) Draco didn't keep his promise and that she won't ever be able to trust him again.

Please review! Thank you!


End file.
